Les larmes de l'Aurore
by Nanao-chan07
Summary: "Je l'ai su. Dès la première minute où il est rentré dans la classe. Je le savais. Il allait m'attirer des problèmes. Des gros problèmes. Mais aujourd'hui encore je me demande si cela a été bénéfique pour moi… C'est si…compliqué..." DantexOC Entre T et M
1. Prologue

Bonjour à ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction que j'ai commencé récement. Cette fanfiction est comme un défi personnel, je veux la terminer, aller jusqu'à la fin et qu'elle aille de l'allure. Je sais que j'aurais peu de lecteurs, mais c'est surtout que je veux me dépasser, exploiter ma compétence en écriture et m'amilioré.

Alors pour ceux qui la lise, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_"Je l'ai su. Dès la première minute où _il_ est rentré dans la classe. Je le savais. _

_Tout. Tout c'est passé si vite que l'on dirait un pâle souvenir, un peu comme seulement quelques heures après une fête que l'on on a l'impression… que c'était il y a des mois._

_Cela à été comme un tourbillon de couleur et de formes. Tout se suivait…lentement et si rapide… Comme une musique lente ou un rêve que nous savons que se sera terminer en… un clin d'œil._

_Je déteste ça. Depuis je déteste les règles toutes les normes de merde. Peut-être… Non, sûrement que si elles n'existaient pas, ça n'aurait pas engendré tout ça. Toute cette pagaille autour de moi._

_Parfois je me dis que quand l'on nait, nous sommes enchaînés. Très, Très solidement. La plupart des gens n'y feront rien, ayant trop peur de foutre leur vie en l'air. J'_étais_ comme eux. Certains, essaye, mais foutre leur vie en l'air. D'autre réussissent à briser les chaines et sont célèbrent. Et d'autre, ne savent pas si cela en a valu la peine, mais se résolu en se disant qu'ils préféraient être comme ça plutôt qu'enchaînés. Je suis de ceux-là._

_Je l'ai su. _Il_ allait m'attirer des problèmes. Des gros problèmes. Mais aujourd'hui encore je me demande si cela a été bénéfique pour moi… Ou que cela ne l'a pas été. C'est si…compliqué à comprendre. "_

Cela y était, enfin. Son cœur rebattait comme avant. Ce cœur qui n'avait plus battu depuis si longtemps. Ses joues s'étaient rosies, comme dans le temps et ses yeux étaient pétillants, comme avant. Un peu comme un les yeux d'un enfant qui allait enfin recevoir son cadeau tant désiré, mais en plus intense. Son souffle était devenu saccadé. Dès qu'elle l'avait su, elle s'était précipité hors de son lieu de travail, avait fébrilement appelé un taxi et s'était rendu à l'endroit que lui avait mentionné son collègue.

Maintenant, elle était devant tout ce qu'elle avait ardemment désiré. Elle y était, il était tout proche. Elle cogna fébrilement trois coups sur la grande porte. Tout ses souvenirs si agréable et qui refermait tant de passion refaisait surfaces du plus profond de son âme.

"Toc! Toc! Toc! "

Soudain, son cœur s'arrêta. Avait-elle fait le bon choix? Sera-t-il content de la revoir? La haïssait-il? Elle était soudainement rongée par la peur, peur d'être rejeter, peur qu'il ne soit pas là. Non, même s'il la rejetait, elle serait heureuse de l'avoir revu une dernière fois.

"J'arrive. "

Son cœur reparti de plus belle. Son souffle se fit irrégulier et très rapide. Elle avait peur que ses jambes flanchent, qu'elles ne puissant plus la supporter. C'était bien _lui_, la même voix, quoique plus suave et grave qu'avant. Un peu plus assagis. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Des vagues de chaleur se faisait à cause de son cœur qui battait ô combien vite.

La porte s'ouvrit très lentement, c'était un peu comme dans un film (ou était-ce son imagination? De toute façon elle n'en avait que faire.).

"Oui? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? "

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot.


	2. Chapitre 1

Premier chapitre. Assez court, c'est surtout une introduction. Ne vous gênez pas pour faire des reviews :)

Disclamers: Devil may cry ne m'appartient pas (dommage), mais Aurore et compagnie m'appartient.

Bonne lecture,

Nanao-chan07

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre Un. <em>

_«__Le soleil change souvent d'horizon et de théâtres, afin que la privation le fasse désirer quand il se couche et que la nouveauté refasse admiré quand il se lève.__»_

_Baltasar Gracian y morales_

_«__ Quand je l'ai vu je me suis dit ; ce gars là va me foutre dans la merde. J'ai eu raison, mais pas exactement la même merde que je pensais.__»_

_Journal intime de A. Cooper_

* * *

><p><em>La femme poussa la lourde porte poussiéreuse du bâtiment et entra avec précaution. Elle avait appelé de maintes fois cette semaine. <em>

_Elle se tortilla les doigts nerveusement cet endroit lui faisait peur. Elle se demanda encore pourquoi elle était ici. Ah oui, elle avait peur. Peur pour eux. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait le lui demander en face cette fois, pas au téléphone. _

" _Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne comprenez pas que non c'est non, ou quoi ? J'ai l'air de pouvoir faire ce que vous me demandez ?"_

_La femme s'assit sur la pauvre chaise devant le bureau crasseux. Cet homme lui faisait peur._

" _S'il vous plaît Monsieur ! Sinon ils vont tous mourir ! Je suis prête à vous payez ce que vous voulez. Faîtes le job comme vous le souhaitez !'' Débita précipitamment la dame. "Mais s'il vous plaît, protégez-les ! Il le ne f…''_

_L'homme leva la main, l'interrompant brusquement. Il souffla bruyamment avant de se lever, enfiler son long manteau et se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant de sortir il se retourna. _

" _J'accepte à deux conditions, vous devez me payez un minimum de mille cinq cent par semaine et ne venez pas brailler que je ne fais pas ce travail de merde correctement, vu ?__ "_

_La femme écarquilla les yeux, mille cinq cent dollars par semaine! Elle ferma les yeux et massa sa tempe. Au moins, ils étaient sauvés. _

_Elle sourit à l'imposant homme. _

_"Marché conclu, monsieur. "_

* * *

><p>Je regardais ma boîte à lunch, dépitée. Ma mère savait parfaitement que je détestais les sandwichs aux œufs.<p>

Je détestais aussi déjeuner à l'extérieur, il y avait tout le temps des centaines d'araignées. J'en écrasais une qui montait sur le rebord du vieux banc de bois gris.

" Roh, aller Aure! Sourie un peu! Je sais que tu hais manger dehors, mais parle un peu au moins! "

Je lui fit un sourire forcé. Pas moyens de négocier avec elle.

"Désolé Minna, je pensais à autre chose" m'excusais-je.

" Tu pense TOUJOURS à quelque chose d'autre, Aure" répondit-elle avec un soupir.

Ma tête se posa sur ma main pour faire plus confortable. De la table, je pouvais voir Alexe, ce gars était dans ma classe de français. J'avais une dent contre lui, même si je n'avais aucune raison valable de lui en vouloir. Mais, merde! Il ressemblait physiquement tellement à ma sœur (du sexe opposé) que s'en était écœurant. Lucie était ma sœur aînée détestée par moi et idolâtrée par mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je suis venue au monde, Lucie s'est donnée comme mission de me pourrir la vie. Minna dit que c'est parce qu'elle est jalouse de moi. N'importe quoi! Lucie à tout ce qu'une jeune adulte peut désirée, un jolie visage fin, une taille mince et svelte, des courbes voluptueuses, des magnifiques cheveux brun pâle qu'elle attache en une jolie queue de cheval. Tous les hommes sont à ses pieds et elle le sait parfaitement. Mon cœur se serra, oui tous les hommes l'adorent. Lucie à dix-huit ans et c'est l'âge parfait pour elle d'avoir le monde à son service. Les gens ne voient dans son jeu, elle a toujours joué la fille compréhensive, aimante, intéressante, obéissante, mais je sais qu'elle manipule les gens pour être au top de tous.

Mes parents sont moins stricts avec elle qu'avec moi, ils on tant de confiance en elle, en leur _Lucie chérie_. En fait, c'est surtout ma mère qui est très strict sur les gens que je fréquente et les apparences. Un jour, vers mes sept ans, je m'étais lié d'amitié avec la nouvelle et elle m'a invité chez elle pour jouer avec ses nouvelles poupées, mais quand ma mère a su que son père était un éboueur, elle m'a interdit de lui reparler et encore moins d'aller chez elle. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris à l'époque et cela m'avais rendue triste. Aussi, le premier vrai party que j'ai participé était à la fête de mes seize ans. Ma mère s'était informée qu'il n'y aurait pas une seule goutte d'alcool et tout les gens étaient relativement fréquentable. Une chance que Minna l'a convaincue, sinon ma mère n'aurait pas accepté, maman adorait Minna. Enfin, bon je l'aime comme elle est, même si elle me tapait souvent sur le système.

Je remis quels que mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. Un tic que j'avais acquis en fréquentant Minna. Nous étions des inséparables depuis nos quatorze ans. Nous étions des totales opposées, elle était une belle grande blonde aux yeux vert pétillant de vie. Justement, elle y croquait avidement, sans remords, surtout les garçons. Elle adorait le sport contrairement à moi qui haïssait à mort le sport. Dison que nous étions le Ying et le yang.

Écœurée par mon sandwich aux œufs, je me levai et allais le jeter le reste.

"Minna, j'y vais. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas fais le devoir que nous a donné Mme. Goyette " Dis-je à Minna

"Roh… Tu vas encore me laisser toute seule? " Se plaignis Minna.

"Arrête de chialer, Minna. Aller on se revoit en cours! "

Comme réponse, elle me tira la langue, outrée. Je rigolais doucement. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier et pendant que je prenais mes choses, je réalisais que je devais aller aux toilettes. Rapidement.

En sortant de la cabine, je me regardais un bref moment dans le miroir. Cheveux brun foncé qui arrivait juste en dessous de la poitrine, des yeux amande gris perle qui me venait de mon arrière-grand-mère qui était asiatique. Des lèvres fines et taille normal. Oui, j'avais des courbes, mais je n'étais pas aussi belle que Minna ou Lucie. J'étais du genre jolie, mais sans plus.

Le temps que je traversais le couloir pour me rende à la bibliothèque, j'entendis des léger murmures, comme si on disait une rumeur de bouche-à-oreille. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

"Est-ce que vous avez-vous le nouveau…"

"Non, mais…quel qu'un qui…"

"Ah oui, le nouveau… paraît que…"

Je poussais la lourde porte vitrée de la bibliothèque, nullement intriguée par ses rumeurs de pacotilles. Livres serrés contre ma poitrine, je cherchais une place vacante. Par chance, il restait encore une dernière place, je m'empressais de la prendre. Je déposais mes manuels sur la table en bois. J'aimais passer du temps à la bibliothèque, c'était calme, silencieux. Les étagères étaient du style victorien et les vitres étaient grandes. C'était surement cela qui me plaisais le plus dans cette bibliothèque.

Je me mis au travail, j'avais une bonne dizaine de numéros de mathématique plus durs les un que les autres. Pendant le reste de l'heure, j'en ai bavé, en plus que j'étais fatiguée, je m'étais couchée vers minuit pour terminer un roman, qui soit disant était très bon. Je fermais mes cahiers et rangeais les autres choses. Je me levais et marchais vers la sortie.

" Hé, salut Aurore! "

Je me retournais pour voir qui m'avait interpellé. Rosalie. Surement la fille la plus superficielle et qui ressemblais le plus à Barbie que Barbie elle-même, que je connaisse. Mais, bon, elle me prenait pour une bonne connaissance.

" Salut, sa va? " répondis-je poliment.

" Oui, toi? "

" Oui"

Qu'elle en vienne au fait, je savais qu'elle avait quel que chose de _croustillant_ à me dire.

" Est-ce que tu as entendu la rumeur qu'il y aurait un nouveau professeur d'anglais? " demanda-t-elle.

" Il y aurait un nouveau prof d'anglais en début d'Octobre? " m'étonnais-je.

" Oui, je sais! J'espère qu'il sera… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…" dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, elle ne pensait qu'à ça ou quoi?

" Bon je dois y aller, contente de t'avoir vue, Rosalie. "

" Moi aussi, Aurore. On se revoit au cours d'anglais! "

Je partis vers mon prochain cours. Mince, si je ne me grouillais pas, j'allais être sérieusement en retard! Je replaçais maladroitement quels que mèches derrière mon oreille et courrais vers mon cours.

" Maudite Rosalie! " maugréais-je pour moi-même

Je soupirais d'ennui, cela faisait bien vingt minutes que Minna disais que son petit ami avec qui elle sortait était ô combien beau!

" La fin de semaine dernière, j'ai perdue ma virginité avec lui" me murmura Minna.

Je rougis, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise avec se genre de sujet.

" Roh, aller sa va! Fais pas ta timide! Tu la perdras toi aussi! Il faudrait juste que tu trouve un bon mec! " dit-elle.

Minna trouvait qu'il y avait deux sortes de mec, «les pauvres mecs» qui étaient sur leurs jeux vidéo toute la journée et était du genre homme préhistorique. Et il y avait la catégorie «bon mec», ils étaient de mignon à sexy et avaient un minimum de manières.

"Ouais, bon. C'est pas près d'arriver" marmonnais-je.

"On ne sait jamais! "

Minna me fit un clin d'œil pour confirmer ses dires. Je soupirais, Minna était irrécupérable.

Sans que je le remarque, la professeure s'était approchée de nous.

" Mademoiselle Cooper et Mademoiselle John, aimeriez-vous partagez votre si intéressante conversation avec le reste de la classe ou vous écouterez le cour? "

Minna s'excusa en baissant les yeux et je fis de même. J'écoutais le cours, mais c'était tellement emmerdant! Ma tête se posait lourdement sur ma main pendant que je camouflais (très mal) un long bâillement.

Un petit papier atterrit sur mon bureau. Minna. Je me retournais vers elle. Elle me fit signe de l'ouvrir. « Il est trop beau». Je lui souris.

Mon cours d'anglais était arrivé et j'allais savoir si cette rumeur était vraie. Je traversais le cadre de porte et marchais jusqu'à ma place, au fond à droite. C'était ma place préférée, la fenêtre était à coté et c'était plus agréable à regarder que les murs vert vomi.

" Salut Aurore! "

Waouh. Rosalie. Elle s'adressa à un garçon parmi le monde.

" Alors, c'est vrai qu'il y a un nouveau prof d'anglais? Tu l'as vu? " demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, je l'ai croisé en allant au toilettes. " répondit l'inconnu parmi le monde.

" Alors, alors? Il ressemble à quoi? "

Pathétique, juste pour un simple prof d'anglais de merde. Je le redis : Pathétique.

" Eh bien…Il…Il a les cheveux blancs…" bafouilla-t-il.

" Quoi? " la voix de Rosalie tirait dans les aigus. " C'est un vieillard? "

Dans le mille. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas s'excité pour si peu.

" E-euh… En f-fait…" bégaya le gars.

On entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Tout le monde se tut.

" Je dois _encore_ me présenter? Oui? Ah! Ben merde…"

La voix était suave, grave et sexy à souhait. Il me semblait entendre cette intonation du« je m'en foutisme» et du « je suis le meilleur et le plus beau». Et je détestais les gens qui avaient cette intonation là.

On entend des bruits de bottes qui claquent sur le plancher et on voit un homme immense à grande carrure et diablement sexy, entrer avec nonchalance dans la classe. Je vois Rosalie lui lancer un long regard aguicheur. Notre nouveau prof lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et marche jusqu'au bureau. Il s'assoit lourdement sur la chaise, met ses pied sur le bureau et déclara :

" Hi, little kids"

Il mit ses mains derrière la tête. Je ne peux que me dire qu'il a quand même la classe.

" My name is Dante"*

Et là mon cerveau se dit : ce gars là va me foutre dans la merde.

* * *

><p>*My name is Dante (Traduction: Mon nom est Dante)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédant. Il a été long a retranscrire :D **

**Attention: Il y a quelque mots qui peuvent (peut-être) heurter la sensibilitée de TROP jeunes lecteurs. :) **

**Enfin bon j'espère que vous allez aimez!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre deux.<strong>_

_«La hâte engendre en tout l'erreur, et de l'erreur sort bien souvent le désastre.»_

_Hérodote._

_«Je croyais que c'était le début de l'histoire, mais je me trompais. Ce n'était que le début de la fin»_

_Journal intime de A. Cooper_

* * *

><p>"My name is Dante. But don't call me Mr. Dante, just Dante, I hate when someone little like<em> you<em>, call me like that. So, I'm you're new English teacher, so shut your mouth and listen to _my_ orders, understand? (Traduction: Mon nom est Dante. Mais ne m'appelez pas , juste Dante. Je déteste quand quelqu'un petit comme _vous_, m'appelez comme ça. Donc, je suis votre nouveau professeur d'anglais, donc fermez vos gueules et écoutez _mes_ ordres, compris?) "

Je vis que tous les élèves dans la classe furent choqués. Sauf quel que idiots qui gloussaient. Dante leur envoya un regard glacial et clair du genre : _Si vous ne fermez pas vos gueules…_

"Take your little manual, read the pages forty five to forty seven, after, take your exercises book and do the page twenty. If you are finished, don't bother me, I'll be in beautiful dreams. (Traduction: Prenez votre petit manuel, lisez la page quartante cinq à quartante sept, après, prenez votre cahier exercice et faites la page vingt. Si vous avez fini, ne me dérangez pas, je serai dans des rêves du genre, interdit au mineur*.) "

Wow. Il savait faire régner l'autorité, lui. Tout le monde fit ce qu'il ordonna, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. C'était le silence total, on entendait seulement les pages se tourner et les mines sur les feuilles.

Bien sûr, la page à faire que le prof nous a donné ne prenait même pas dix minutes à compléter. Je m'ennuyais solide, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder par la fenêtre et je n'avais aucun romans à lire, quand au manuel d'anglais, oubliez ça!

J'observais le professeur (comme seul recours désespérer). Il avait des cheveux entre le blancs et l'argenté, un visage sans imperfection, même endormis il avait toujours cet air arrogant. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-et-un ans ou vingt-deux, pas plus. Il devait faire dans les six pieds (environ 1m88) et sa carrure était assez imposante. Il portait un pantalon brun kaki, rentré dans des grosse bottes noir ayant pour seul haut un manteau rouge ouvert, avec un truc de cuir brun sur la poitrine qui devait continuer dans son dos et une ceinture rouge détaché qui pendait de chaque coté de son manteau. Je remarquais que ses cheveux étaient mi-longs (pour un garçon) et des mèches un peu obliques lui retombaient un peu devant les yeux. Je constatais aussi une housse de guitare noire qu'il avait déposée sur le mur, juste avant de s'asseoir.*2

Soudainement, ses paupières se soulevèrent et des yeux bleu glace me fixaient intensément. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres et il me fit une œillade avant de se rendormir.

Je rougis vivement et détournais la tête. Finalement, je crois qu'il se passe quel que chose d'intéressant à travers la fenêtre.

L'heure passa _très _lentement. Mes joues étaient encore en feu d'avoir été prise entrain d'examiner le prof. La cloche sonna, les autres se précipitaient vers la sortie. Je commençais à ramasser mes choses quand je vis Rosalie s'approcher.

" Aurore, le prof est encore mieux que je ne le pensais! Ses cheveux blancs son bizarres, mais il a un visage d'ange, non? " Babillait-elle joyeusement. " T'en pense quoi, Aurore? "

Je vis que le prof Dante (et non Monsieur Dante) nous observait et devait nous écouter tant qu'à y être. Ce que je fis remarquer à Rosalie.

" Pas grave, Aurore! Alors, comment tu le trouve, toi? " Répliqua-t-elle.

_Carrément sexy_ pensais-je. Mais je me contentais d'un simple :

" Pas mal"

Avant que Rosalie ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, je me dépêchais à sortir. Il fallait que je me hâte de me rendre aux casiers et réussirent d'en sortir en un seul morceau, car ils seront surement bondé de gens hystériques. Je soupirais et courais jusqu'à la destination. Je me faisais bousculer comme pas possible! Je soufflais finalement à la sortie, les gens n'ont vraiment aucune finesse!

Ma mère m'attendait dans la voiture. Je me dirigeais vers elle, mit mon sac à l'arrière et m'assis sur le siège passager.

"Comment c'est passer ta journée, chérie? " me demanda-t-elle pendant que je m'affairais à boucler la ceinture de sécurité.

J'eu envi de lui répondre : « À part que nous avons un nouveau prof d'anglais à chier, qui n'as aucune manière, n'a certainement jamais mit les pieds dans une université, qui ne se gêne pas d'être presque à moitié nu et qui, cerise sur le gâteau, doit être un Don Juan invertébré… Mais à part ça, rien de très intéressant.» Si j'aurais répondu cela, ma mère aurait péter un plomb et se aurait immédiatement accourue chez la directrice en criant du genre : dans qu'elle école avait-elle placé sa fille? Et là, je me serais coltinée un prof mécontent toute l'année. Non, merci.

" On a un nouveau professeur d'anglais, mais il est hyper ennuyant. " Répondis-je.

" Oh, alors il est normal! " dit ma mère en riant.

Ouais, disons que ça ira comme explication.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et l'arrivé à la maison aussi. J'allais directement dans ma chambre, où, rendue, je fermais la porte pour ne pas être dérangée. Ma chambre aurais facile, mériter un prix Nobel de la simplicité. Des murs de couleur or brillant un peu papier sabler, un lit double avec draps blanc au trônait au fond de ma chambre, une table de nuit de bois beige à coté, une petite bibliothèque, un bureau et une grande fenêtre. Des vêtements, ainsi que toutes sortes de choses diverses traînaient par terre. Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches.

" Merde, je crois que je vais être obligé de faire le ménage cette fin de semaine"

Je tournais la tête et soupirais avant de m'asseoir sur ma chaise roulante en plastique devant mon ordinateur. Je commençais la difficile dissertation que nous a donnée la prof de français.

Après une bonne heure, j'entendis ma sœur rentrée de l'université et je l'entendis monter les marches, puis rentrer dans ma chambre.

" Salut, p'tite sœur! T'as passée une bonne journée? "

Elle s'approcha de moi, mais trébucha et toucha _accidentellement_ la touche «Delete», ce qui eu pour effet d'effacer ma dissertation. Lucie mit sa main devant sa bouche.

"Oups! Excuse-moi! Tu as tant de chose qui traine ici! Bon, je dois y aller, ciao! " S'exclama-t-elle, innocemment.

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir, toute joyeuse de m'avoir fait gâcher une heure de mont temps. Les joues légèrement rouges de colère, je fermais mon portable brutalement avant de me lever et m'étendre sur mon lit.

" Qu'elle se le mettre dans le cul, sa dissertation d'merde! " maugréais-je, entre mes dents.

Je m'endormis, l'âme quasi-paisible (outre le fait que j'allais me faire engueulé solide le lendemain). Le cri de ma mère me sortis de mon sommeil pour que j'aille les rejoindre en bas pour le dîner. La bouche pâteuse, je descendis les marches, pris un verre d'eau et allais m'installer à la table à manger.

" Bon, les filles, papa est encore absent se soir! Nous aurons un souper tranquille, sans hommes pour nous déranger! " Plaisanta-t-elle.

Au lieu de rire comme une sotte qui s'appelait Lucie, je mangeais avidement les pâtes à la sauce bolognaise. Ouais, mon père travaillais dans un bureau et faisait beaucoup d'over-time, à croire que c'était sa vie. Pour dessert, je me pris un gros bol de crème glacé, triple chocolat, historie de me consoler à l'avance de la future copie à faire à cause de la dissertation non-faite.

"Tu manges beaucoup, Aurore" Me fit remarqué Lucie.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de retournée à mon bol de crème glacée.

"Et alors? En quoi ça te déranges? " Répliquais-je, une fois que j'eu finie.

" Aurore! Ne parle pas à ta sœur comme ça! " S'écria ma mère, horrifiée.

Je me renfrognais.

" S'cuse, maman, Lucie"

"Sa va, après tout, à ton âge, c'est normal d'avoir des sauts d'humeur! " rigola ma sœur.

_Ouais, c'est ça, fout toi de moi_, aurais-je envie de lui répondre.

Comme à l'habitude, Lucie se sauva de la vaisselle, en disant que sa vie universitaire la rendait fort occupée. Donc, comme d'habitude, je me retrouvais à laver la vaisselle et ranger la table. Lucie m'a toujours fait ça, me faire porter le flambeau et faisait toujours mine de me pardonnée, s'attirant les bonnes grâces des gens. Je serrais rageusement le verre que j'étais entrain de rincer. Oui, comme une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune et que moi et Lucie jouions dans la cour arrière, elle s'était cognée le genou pendant que je faisais voler mon petit avion de plomb que j'avais reçu de mon oncle, cette année là. Lucie à fait croire que c'était de ma faut, j'essayais de protester, mais mes parents et Lucie m'interrompait. Elle m'a pardonnée, même si je n'y étais pour rien. Ce jour là, j'ai réalisé que ma sœur me détestait tellement que je ne connaissais pas les limites.

Après avoir fais la vaisselle et ranger la table, j'allais rejoindre ma mère écouter la télévision. Vers vingt-et-une heure, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

" Mais qui peut bien sonner à une heure pareille? " s'étonna ma mère.

Je me levais pour aller répondre et tombais sur une Minna en pleurs qui tomba dans mes bras.

" Euh…Maman? Est-ce que je peux emmener Minna dans ma chambre? "

Ma mère accepta, voyant la gravité de la situation. J'entourais Minna par les épaules et l'a conduit jusqu'à ma chambre où elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Je m'inquiétais sérieusement, pour que Minna pleure comme ça, cela devait être grave.

" Minna…" murmurais-je doucement " Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? "

Elle murmurait des paroles. Je m'approchais pour entendre.

" Non…C'est…impossible… Ça n'aurait…J'ai…" gémissait-elle.

Elle commença à s'arracher les cheveux. Je me précipitais sur elle.

" Minna! Arrête! Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé! " M'écriais-je.

Elle sortit très lentement quel que chose de sa poche. J'écarquillais les yeux. Un test de grossesse. Positif. Oh merde.

" Je…Je ne s-sais pas q-quoi faire…" pleurait Minna.

Elle repartit en pleurs de plus belle. J'étais sans voix. _Mais bouge-toi, idiote! _Je la pris dans mes bras où elle pleura un long moment. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, je la lâchais doucement.

" Est-ce que… tu veux garder le bébé? " lui murmurais-je.

" Je ne sais pas…D'une certaine f-façon, je ne veux p-pas tuer le bébé, mais j-je ne veux pas l-le mettre en adoption, n-ni être mère toute de s-suite…" soufflait-elle, secoué de soubresaut.

" Est-ce que tu vas en parler à tes parents? "

" Je ne sais pas… Devrais-je? " me demanda-t-elle

" Ça serait une bonne idée. Tes parents son compréhensifs"

Elle acquiesça. Je la pris dans par les épaules et la regardais dans les yeux.

" Quelle que soit ta décision, je suis là, d'accord? "

Elle hocha la tête.

" Aller, sèche tes larmes, tu as oublié de te démaquiller" plaisantais-je.

Minna s'essuya les yeux en rigolant doucement. Je lui dis qu'elle pouvait rester coucher et descendait en bas pour en avertir ma mère.

" Maman, Minna va rester couché pour cette nuit, O.K? " l'informais-je.

" D'accord. J'appel ses parents? " Acceptait-elle

" Oui, s'il te plaît, merci"

Je retournais en haut et prêtais un pyjama à Minna et nous nous couchâmes. Le lendemain matin, je pris discrètement mon linge et allais prendre ma douche. Quand je revins, Minna était réveillée.

" Bon matin! Tu as bien dormis? " La saluais-je

" Oui, merci. Au fait, Aure? T'aurais pas un uniforme de trop à me prêter? " demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais et fouillais dans mon garde robe. Je lui lançais, une chemise blanche, une jupe, des bas et les vieux souliers d'école de l'an passé et la cravate. Oui, l'école avait son propre uniforme, les filles portait la jupe plissé carotté rouge et noir avec la traditionnelle chemise blanche (manche longue, trois-quarts ou courte) avec la cravate semi-détachée. Les long bas noir se portait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse avec comme chaussure des bottines semi-féminines brune avec talons épais. Quand il faisait plus frais, nous mettions la veste noire qui complétait l'uniforme. Enfin, je trouvais notre très beau, mais parfois certaine fille (comme Rosalie par exemple) portait la jupe très, très courte et détachait parfois jusqu'aux trois premier boutons de la chemise. Je trouvais ça tout simplement vulgaire.

Minna et moi n'avions qu'un centimètre de différence (1m65 et 1m66), la même corpulence et taille de pied. C'était probablement les seules choses que nous avions en commun.

Après la douche de Minna, nous descendîmes les marches et mangeâmes silencieusement notre bol de céréales. Maman nous reconduit vers l'école, Minna avait repris son sourire habituel et son air enjoué. Je savais qu'au fond, elle craignait de dire la vérité à ses parents, donc elle se changeait les idées.

La journée se passa normalement, sans cours d'anglais (ce n'était pas ma journée). Minna s'absenta le reste de la semaine, ne répondant pas à mes textos et les cours d'anglais étaient toujours aussi nul. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, amis elle revint le vendredi même.

Je la vis devant la grande porte de l'école. Je courus vers elle.

" Minna! Minn-a! Hé! " Criais-je en faisant des grands signes de la main.

Elle se retourna et me fit un large sourire, son sourire habituel, quoi.

"Salut, Aure! Désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier et avant-hier. " Me dit-elle.

" Pas grave. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là? " Lui demandais-je.

Je remis quel que mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. Nous entrâmes en dedans du bâtiment.

" En fait… J'en ai parlé à mes parents et ils on été hyper gentils et tout. Nous sommes aller voir un médecin et… mon avortement ce fait dimanche. " dit-elle.

" Attend, ce dimanche? "M'exclamais-je.

"Ouais. Enfin, je me demandais si tu… pouvais m'accompagnée là-bas…s'il te plaît…" murmura-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras, pendant que la cloche sonnait bruyamment.

" Bien sur, tu peux compter sur moi! " dis-je en ignorant totalement la cloche.

" Merci…" Murmurait-elle.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, elle regarda sa montre.

" Flûte! Il est déjà huit heure quatorze!(les cours commencent à huit heure quinze précise) Vite! On va être en retard! " cria-t-elle.

Merde, même en courant je n'y arriverais jamais! Parce que je devais prendre mes trucs, courir jusqu'au cour d'anglais qui était carrément deux étages plus haut et à l'autre bout de l'école. Je me précipitais au casier, prenant nerveusement mes choses, me releva, courais jusqu'aux escaliers, montait rapidement les deux étages et sprintais jusqu'à la classe. J'y arrivais un bon deux minutes d'en retard (ce qui était énorme), haletante et éreintée de ma course.

Je remarquais que le professeur était (encore) endormis, pieds sur son bureau et que tout le monde me regardais. Je rougis de honte. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me rendre à ma place sans avoir de problème. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'être discrète, mais je soufflais comme un buffle.

Alors que je croyais que j'avais réussis (de justesse) la voix séduisante du prof se fit entendre, pendant que je posais mes livres sur le pupitre.

"If you want to be discrete, you missed, my dear (traduction: Si vous vouliez être discrète, c'est rater, ma chère)."Dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

"I-I'm sorry…I will n-not do it a-again… (Traduction : J-je suis désolée... Je n-ne vais pas le refaire)"M'excusais-je, piteusement.

"Anyway, after your last class, come see me here and wash all the desks in this class (Traduction: De toute façon, après votre dernier cour, venez me voir ici et lavez tout les pupitres dans cette classe)." m'ordonna-t-il.

" B-but… (Traduction : M-mais…)" Essayais-je.

"No, «but», Miss Cooper (Traduction: Pas de «mais» Mademoiselle Cooper) " me coupa-t-il.

Je serrais les poings, lavez tout les bureaux, c'est énorme pour un simple retard!

" Yes, sir. (Traduction : Oui, monsieur) " Murmurais-je.

Je m'asseyais et ouvrit mes cahiers. Merde, je ne savais pas quelles pages faire!

" Euh…Sir? (Traduction : Euh…Monsieur?) "

Il ouvrit un œil et son regard glacé me transperça littéralement. Je frissonnais. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il esquissa un sourire une fraction de seconde.

"What? (Traduction : Quoi?) "

"Euh…What are the pages? (Traduction: Euh...Quelles sont les pages?) " Bégayais-je. _Mais pourquoi je rougis comme ça, moi?_

D'un geste lasse, il me montra du pouce, les pages à faire au tableau et se rendormis. Je me tapais la tête de mon idiotie et me mit rapidement au travail. Quand j'eu finis, je ne pus rien faire, je n'avais pas pris mon roman tellement que je m'étais dépêcher. Je tournais la tête et soufflais. Qu'elle belle journée qui commence.

Quand je retrouvais Minna à la pause déjeuné, je lui parlais de mon énorme retenue pour un simple retard. Elle ricana.

" Tu sais, peut-être que c'est un pervers qui veux tout simplement mater les écolières en uniforme? " rigola-t-elle.

Je lui donnais une tape derrière la tête, choquée par son idée saugrenue.

" Roh…Sa fait mal…" Riait-elle

Elle arrêta de rire en voyant Rosalie s'approcher.

" Salut, Aurore! Tu savais que tu étais la seule que Dante a retenu le nom? " s'écria-t-elle.

" Non, je ne remarque pas ça, _moi_. " soupirais-je, en mettant un accent sur le moi.

" Ouais, j'te jure! Et moi qui essaye tout le temps d'attirer son attention" Gémit-elle. Elle n'eu pas l'air de remarquer mon _accent_. " En tout cas, bien joué le coup du retard! "

Elle me salua de la main et partit en me laissant sans voix. Comment ça, le coup du retard?

" Elle croit vraiment que j'ai fais exprès d'être en retard pour être prise à laver trente pupitres de _merde_, juste pour attirer l'attention du prof? " m'exclamais-je.

Minna haussa ses épaules, nonchalante.

" Bah… Tu l'as connais, elle essaye toujours de voir les trucs de drague où il n'y en a pas" soupira-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais. Nous terminâmes de manger, flânais un peu dans l'école jusqu'à la cloche où nous nous dîmes au revoir. L'après-midi passa incroyablement vite et la cloche de la fin de journée sonna. Le début de mon calvaire, oui. Je me dirigeais à contre cœur vers la salle d'anglais. Appréhendant la torture.

Quand je rentrais dans la classe, je vis que le vaporisateur et le rouleau d'essuie-tout était déjà posé sur le bureau du prof. Qui était déjà entrain de faire sa sieste. Je m'approchais doucement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je m'arrêtais net, les battements de mon cœur augmentant soudain.

" Tu pourras partir une fois tout les bureau nettoyés. Et mets toi au travail sur-le-champ" me dicta-t-il.

Je pris prudemment les essuie-tout et le vaporisateur et commençais à lavez le premier bureau. Une chance que la surface était petite et que ce n'était qu'une table! Je m'apprêtais à commencé le deuxième, quand la voix de Dante m'interpella.

" Les pattes des pupitres aussi, chérie. "

Je retins un grognement offusqué, il me prenait pour une bonne ou quoi? Je soupirais et me remit au travail.

Voilà… J'avais presque fini de nettoyé de dernier bureau! Je déplaçais mes longs cheveux sur le coté droit de mon cou pour qu'ils ne me dérangent pas. Cela faisait bien une heure et demi que je nettoyais! Satané prof! Et c'était si ennuyant! Vaporisé, nettoyé, frotté, vaporisé, nettoyé… Argh! J'en avais sérieusement marre!

Je me retournais et soupirais d'exaspération, Dante avait dormi tout le long avec sa revue sur le visage, quel fainéant! Il a juste ça a faire, lui? Pas de copies à corriger, pas de programmes à préparer, comme un prof normal? Je me demandais bien pourquoi l'école l'à engagé! Il ne faisait absolument _rien_!

Je retournais à mon travail, frottant plus vite que jamais, revigorée à la pensée que ce calvaire était presque fini…

**Fin du chapitre deux.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

***: Je me suis dit que cela serait amusant de dire la phrase qu'il a dit à Patty dans l'anime :P**

***2: Habillé comme dans Devil may cry 3.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Que va-t-il se passer à la fin? Vous verrez (pour ceux qui lisent cette fanfic) au chapitre 3! :D <span>_**

**_Comme vous avez pu voir, notre petite Aurore a un caractère bouillant et bien à elle! En effet, j'ai axé sur un caractère plus adolescent, plus rageur, plus ...adolescent. Aussi j'essaye de compliqué un peu son esprit (pauvre Aurore :P ). Puisque, n'oublions pas, elle est encore en pleine adolescence! _**

**_A la prochaine! _**

**_Nanao-chan07_**


	4. Chapter 3

Je suis énormément désolée que cela aille pris tant de tant à publier! Avec l'école qui a recommencé, je suis bourrée de devoirs et de projets emmerdants... De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas là pour savoir ma vie :P Je vous poste ce chapitre 3 en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et je suis immensément désolé pour les fautes de frappes (j'ai du publier cela très rapidement, à la vitesse hypersonic sinon je n'aurais pu vous le publier ce soir).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>«N'aurais-je été qu'un minimum intelligente, ça ne serais pas arrivé.»<strong>

**Journal intime de A. Cooper**

**«Tout le plaisir de l'amour est dans le changement.»**

**Jean-Baptiste Poquelin, dit Molière**

* * *

><p>Je me redressais, ça y était! J'avais enfin terminée ce sale boulot de merde! Je m'essuyais mon front de ma main, j'avais un peu chaud à force de frotter si longtemps, surtout dans une classe qui n'est pas climatisée…<p>

Derrière, j'entendis Dante se lever. J'allais me retourner pour lui annoncer que besogne était faite. Ce qui me stoppa à ce moment là précis, était ses deux bras puissants encerclant mon corps de façon à ce que je sois dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre geste.

**Dante déplaça les cheveux d'Aurore, dévoilant le coté gauche de son cou. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en découvrant un timide petit grain de beauté. C'était mignon.**

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous…" murmurais-je, dans l'incompréhension total.

Mes mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge en sentant ses lèvres à la courbe de mon cou. Mon cœur frôla dangereusement la crise cardiaque. Mais… Que faisait-il? Il déposa très doucement ses lèvres une deuxième fois, un peu plus haut. Mon cerveau était en déréglage, ne faisant aucune phrase cohérente. Je sentais que mes mains étaient moites et percevais les battements de mon cœur au bout des doigts. Au autre baiser, encore un plu plus haut. Mes joues étaient en feu, ma peau brûlait comme un feu ardent. Encore un autre baiser. Mon souffle était saccadé, entrecoupé. Je déglutissais difficilement, m'humectant les lèvres. Dante déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres derrière mon lobe d'oreille. Vu de notre proximité, il devait sentir mes battements affolé de mon pauvre cœur qui était au point de lâcher. Il était si près…

" Tu peux y aller…" me souffla-t-il.

Pendant qu'il murmurait, ses bras délièrent lentement mon corps autrefois pris dans un étau. Je ne me fis pas prier, replaçant maladroitement mes cheveux, je décampais vers la sortie, contournant la silhouette imposante de Dante. Merde! Pourquoi il y a tant de bureaux dans mon chemin…? Maugréais-je intérieurement. Une fois sur d'être à plus de cent mètres de lui, je m'accotais sur un mur et vida tout l'air dans mes poumons. Une chance pour moi, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, je pouvais donc reprendre mon souffle tranquille.

Comment ça c'est passé? Non… Rectification ; comment cela a-t-il pu ce passer? Avait-il prévu tout ça? Ou l'avait-il fait sur un coup de tête? Non, impossible. A moins que…? Non. Si. Non plus… Hein? C'était le foutu bordel dans ma tête qui me donnait un mal de crâne pas possible.

«Clop, clop, clop…»

Je me raidis, quelqu'un s'approchait, mais je me détendis en voyant que c'était un simple élève. Ces yeux étaient boursouflés et il semblait complètement hagard. Un drogué. Le genre de personne qui reste après l'école pour faire discrètement des transactions de diverses drogues et en profitais pour en prendre. Il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui se faisaient renvoyer de l'établissement après avoir été pris à fumer de la Marijuana.

Quand il passa devant moi, nos regards se croisèrent et son visage se déforma vulgairement ; du genre ; " t'es une extraterrestre ou une marsienne? ". Et il continua son chemin en secouant la tête, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Offusquée, mais malgré tout, intriguée, (car il n'avait surement pas fait cette expression facial pour rien) je me levais et me dirigeais vers la première salle de bain à proximité. Pendant mon bref trajet, je fus prise d'un étourdissement soudain et je dus me rattraper au mur défoncé. Secouant la tête, je repris ma marche.

" Oh, merde! "

Cela m'avait échappé envoyant mon reflet dans la glace. Mes joues étaient carrément rouge tomates, de la sueur perlait sur mon front et mes cheveux étaient en bataille. Mon cou était légèrement rouge, chose qui m'arrivait régulièrement quand j'étais embarrassée. Résultat, j'avais l'air d'avoir fait un marathon de quinze kilomètres avec un bloc de béton sur le dos. J'étais prête pour gagner le Miss monde…

Je m'aspergeais prudemment le visage, veillant à ne pas éclabousser tout le plan de travail. Je me brossais les cheveux avec mes doigts et une fois que j'eu l'air relativement présentable, je sortis des toilettes.

" Mais, maman! "

J'essayais vainement de négocier pour que ma mère vienne me chercher.

" Oublie ça, Aurore. Tu t'es mis dans le pétrin, alors assumes tes erreurs. " disait-elle.

Je poussais un long soupir avant de lui fermer la ligne au nez.

" Fais chier…" maugréais-je.

Je rouvris mon cellulaire et pitonnais rapidement un numéro que je connaissais par cœur.

" Allo, Aurore? "

Un soulagement me fit sourire intérieurement en entendant sa voix.

" Salut. J'ai fini la besogne. Désolé si je te dérange, mais je peux te demander de venir me chercher? " Demandais-je

" Mais bien sur! Tâche de ne pas faire de bêtises! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Cette fois, je souris réellement.

" Merci" murmurais-je.

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers l'une des tables de pique-nique. Mon pied se posa sur le banc puis l'autre et mes fesses se posèrent sur la table. Je m'étendis calmement sur la surface, laissant mon sac traîner à coter. Les arbres à contiguïtés étaient agréablement placés dans mon champ de vision, en plus du ciel azuré et des gros nuages blancs. Le soleil chatoyait encore et comme toujours, mais se baissait doucement. J'ai souvent trouvé cela amusant, les nuages, quand j'étais petite, j'aimais m'étendre dans l'herbe fraîche. Surtout les belles journées d'automne, là où le soleil te réchauffait tendrement la peau, que les magnifiques odeurs d'automne m'emplissait les narines. Je m'amusais à deviner à quoi ressemblaient les nuages. Un chat? Une tasse de café? Ou encore un soulier? J'adorais passer mes journées dehors. Je souris en pensant à ces souvenirs. Quand j'étais un enfant, je m'imaginais que j'étais Alice et qu'un lapin blanc viendrait et que je le suivrais, curieuse. Et que j'irais vivre des fantastiques aventures. Ou que je rencontrerais la Bête et deviendrais amoureuse puis il deviendrait mon prince charmant et nous aurions des ribambelles d'enfants. Mais bien sur, en vieillissant, je pouvais voir que le monde n'était pas un conte de fée. Alors, je m'étends, comme ça, et je me laisse aller. C'est comme mon endroit personnel à moi. Où personne ne réussiras jamais à violer. Ne pensez à rien. C'était un peu ça, le but.

Un bruit d'une lourde porte qu'on pousse et ferme me fis redresser la tête soudainement. Un corps costaud marchait à présent à une centaine de mètres de moi. Mes muscles se raidirent en voyant que les cheveux ivoire de la personne. Mes yeux furetèrent autour de moi, m'assurant qu'on ne pouvait me voir, cachée par les arbres. Mes muscles se relâchèrent instantanément en entendant une moto vrombir et Dante s'éloigner doucement. Je poussais un soupir, il avait l'air parfaitement relax et toujours aussi classe qu'à l'habitude.

«Tut-tut!»

" Au, réveilles-toi! "

La voix de Minna se fit entendre dans tout le kilomètre carré. Grognant contre sa non-subtilité, je me relevais et pris mon sac avant de me diriger vers la voiture des parents à Minna.

" Alors? C'était comment, ta retenue? "

Je me figeais, la main posée sur la ceinture de sécurité. Comme ça c'était passé? Brusquement, je réalisais quelque chose ; je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à même essayer de me libérer de ses bras. Surement était-ce la dernière chose que j'avais pensée. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi m'avoir fais ça, alors qu'il me connaissait à peine. Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment porté un intérêt particulier, alors pourquoi maintenant?

" Euh…Au? Tu m'entends? "

Sa main sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées. Secouant la tête, je la pris de répéter.

" Comment c'est passer ta retenue? " me redemanda-t-elle.

Je détournais la tête, cachant mes subites rougeurs.

" Euh…Bien. " Je m'éclaircis la gorge. " C'était ennuyant"

Minna du remarquer que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et me laissa tranquille le reste du trajet. Arrivée chez moi, je remerciais les parents de Minna et elle.

" Ton repas est dans le frigo, Aurore! " me cria ma mère.

J'hochais calmement la tête, prenant le bol de macaronis que j'apportais à la salle à manger. Je mangeais silencieusement, admirant l'éternelle peinture ornant le mur en face de moi. La sonnette retentit à l'entrée alors que je me levais pour aller laver mon plat.

" Ah! C'est pour moi! " S'écria Lucie.

N'y tenant pas vraiment compte, je continuais à marcher vers la cuisine, passant devant l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un individu aux yeux bruns que je connaissais trop bien…

" Salut Lucas! Tu es pile à l'heure! " S'exclamait Lucie.

Le bol entre mes mains s'échappa et celui-ci se fracassa lourdement en mille morceaux sur le sol en granite. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

" Luc…as…?"

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers moi. Embarrassée, j'allais chercher le balai.

" Excuse-là, Aurore a toujours été gaffeuse! " disais gaiement Lucie.

Je serrais les dents, me retenant de lui flanquer un coup de balai bien placé. En allant jeter les débris de céramiques, je passais devant Lucas. La tête haute. Et je partis presque en courant me refugier dans ma chambre. Des larmes étaient aux commissures de mes yeux. Ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion intense qui m'a submergé en le voyant.

Lucas… Ce nom martelait lourdement dans ma tête.

**Flash-back :**

_" Grande-sœur? Où est tu? "_

_Une petite fille à la chevelure foncée s'époumonait à s'évertuer d'appeler sa sœur. La petite fille souffla bruyamment, sa sœur l'avait encore laissé au parc pour aller rejoindre elle-ne-sait-qui. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire et s'éleva doucement grâce à ses petites jambes._

_" Tu es perdue? "_

_Un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans fit apparition dans le champ de vision de la fillette. Toute joviale d'avoir rencontré quel qu'un qui pourrait l'aider, elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents._

_" Oui, ma sœur m'a encore laissée seule…" pleurnicha-t-elle._

_Un sentiment d'inquiétude mêler de compassion se dessina sur le visage du garçon._

_" Tu as une sœur…? Est-ce qu'elle s'appelle Lucie? " demanda-t-il._

_Surprise, la petite releva la tête avant de faire un oui significatif. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui pris doucement la main et l'aida à descendre de la balançoire._

_" Viens, je sais où est ta maison" dit-il._

_Il la mena jusqu'à chez elle, silencieux. Juste avant de pénétrer chez elle, la petite se retourna à la dernière seconde._

_" C'est quoi ton nom? "_

_Il baissa la tête et sourit._

_" Lucas"_

_La petite hocha la tête._

_" Lucas…" répéta-elle._

_Elle déclara un rapide ; «Moi, c'es Aurore!» avant de s'éclipser._

_Fin du flash-back._

_Je tournais la tête et soupirais. Après notre première rencontre, j'ai su que c'était un ami de Lucie. Depuis, il venait souvent me voir chez nous._

_Flash-back_

_" Lucas! Tu es venu! "_

_Une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année se jeta dans les bras d'un garçon de quatorze ans. Ses yeux s'attendrirent et il caressa lui caressa les cheveux de la petite Aurore._

_" Je ne pouvais pas manquer ton anniversaire, non? " lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille._

_Elle releva la tête, le regard pétillant, avant d'enfouir son minois sur son torse, éclatante de joie._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Il était là à tout mes anniversaires, il était mon confident. Mon meilleur ami.

**Flash-back**

_" Aurore! AURORE! "_

_Un jeune homme de seize ans parcourait les fougères boueuses du lac. Des moustiques s'acharnaient férocement sur lui. Son regard embrassait le paysage qu'il aurait trouvé féerique s'il n'aurait pas été affolé._

_" AURORE! Où est tu? " criait-il depuis plus d'une heure._

_Cette fois, un rire discret se fit entendre derrière un arbre imposant. Un plan se fit rapidement dans sa tête. Il s'approcha silencieusement de l'arbre où de la mousse verte grimpait sur, veillant à ne fais aucun bruit. Soudain, assez proche de son objectif, il posa ses deux mains au coté du corps frêle de la fille._

_" Ah… Tu m'as trouvé…" murmura-t-elle._

_Elle croisa le regard énigmatique du jeune homme, il semblait mi-furieux mi-amusé. Son souffle chaud était saccadé, lui chatouillait l'oreille, elle devina qu'il avait beaucoup couru. Beaucoup et longtemps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, le remord commençait à la ronger. Leur proximité la fit rougir, son visage était à peine à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. Lucas s'en aperçu lui aussi. Suivant son instinct, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Aurore. Une fraction de seconde avant de se décoller tout doucement._

_" Je t'aime" Aurore rougis de plaisir " Tu es si jolie…"_

_Comme réponse elle enfoui son visage dans le cou du garçon._

**Fin du flash-back**

Cela a été notre premier baiser. J'avais quatorze ans. Alors à partir de ce moment, il est devenu mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur et mon amoureux. Mes moments passés avec lui était absolument parfait. Je l'avoue à contrecœur, j'étais complètement dépendante au point d'oublier ses défauts. Je ne remarquais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi, il aurait pu avoir une bombe nucléaire dans le voisinage et je ne l'aurais pas remarquée. Est-ce que ça causer cette perte? Non. Cela aurait arrivé de toute façon. Six mois à peine. Six mois de pur bonheur. Mais ça c'est terminer comme toutes les histoires d'amour.

**Flash-back**

_Aurore venait de revenir de l'école, elle descendit à l'arrêt d'autobus la plus proche de sa maison et couru jusqu'à celle-ci. Son sac à dos ballotait de gauche à droite. Elle avait si hâte de le revoir! Accélérant la cadence, elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Aurore avait hâte de lui parler de sa nouvelle amie, Minna John, elle était si jolie en plus!_

_Arrivée à destination, elle jeta son sac dans les escaliers et sprintait jusqu'aux jardins, dans la cour arrière. «Il est toujours là!» pensait-elle. Elle avait fini l'école une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude, Lucas sera content de la voir plus vite!_

_Rendue aux jardins, elle stoppa net en entendant la voix de Lucas parler à quel qu'un d'autre._

_" Lucie… Aurore va bientôt arriver… Il faut que tu partes avant…" disait-il._

_" Oh, aller! Tu me dis ça à chaque fois et elle arrive toujours dix minutes plus tard! Dans combien de temps vas-tu rompre avec elle? Tu la préfère à moi? " disait Lucie, d'une voix enjôleuse._

_" Non… Je… Je veux y aller doucement avec Aurore…" répliqua-t-il._

_La réalité la heurta brutalement. Il ne l'aimait pas, il a toujours joué la comédie. Elle le réalisait, à présent. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait quand Lucie passait, mais bien Lucie. Le choc lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et la déstabilisa. Ses mains cherchaient vainement de quoi s'accrocher et accrochèrent un vas qui se fracassa au sol._

_Les voix se turent. Retenant ses sanglots, elle s'éloigna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Les voix reprirent, pensant que c'était le chat qui avait fait ça. Aurore se réfugia dans son lit et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Le mois suivant, j'ai fait attention de ne plus croiser sa route. J'attendais qu'il sorte de chez nous avant de rentrer. Puis, il est partit à l'université où je ne l'avais plus jamais revu. J'en voulais à ma sœur, surtout. Elle l'a envouté, littéralement. Mais j'en voulais également à Lucas de m'avoir mentit pendant tout ce temps.

Le problème? Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureuse de lui. Cela fait plus d'un an et demi que je me demande si je vais réussir à l'oublier un jour. Ma sœur le savait et l'a invité surement juste pour me faire mal…

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains. Il y avait trop de choses qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Revoir Lucas a fait revenir à la surface des souvenirs qui me poignarde le cœur. Mes yeux furetèrent cherchant quelque chose à quoi pensé. Ma main se leva d'elle-même, effleurant la partie de mon cou où Dante avait déposé ses lèvres. Comment définir ce moment? Mon corps me murmurait que c'était… agréable.

Je tournais la tête et soupirais. Je voulais tout simplement aller me coucher et ne penser à rien. Juste laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Ce que je fis à l'instant.

Je mordis dans mon sandwich préféré, me délectant du goût. Les pointes de mes cheveux étaient encore humides dû à la douche que j'avais prise vers huit heures, ce matin. Comme à chaque samedi, j'allais me promener dans ce que j'appelais le «centre-ville» même si théoriquement, cela n'en était pas un. Il contenait une vingtaine de magasins divers et agréables. Comme à l'habitude, je m'étais étendue dans l'herbe fraîchement matinal quelques heures et j'ai lu un de mes romans préférés dans mon parc favori. Puis, mon ventre a grondé, et je suis allée acheter de quoi le calmer. Comme à chaque Samedi, quoi.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas croisé Lucas, sérieux, je crois que j'aurais péter un câble. Solide. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Mon cellulaire vibrait et allait bientôt entamer une musique que je détestais, Minna me l'avait mit à mon insu et depuis, j'étais trop occupée pour penser à la remplacer.

" Allo, Minna? "

Un cri de douleur résonna à l'arrière puis un juron retentit.

" Désolé, Au. Mon père essaye encore de construire le cabanon sans se blesser, mais il n'y arrive pas. Ce matin, il a déchiré le chandail avec lequel il travaillait. Alors je me demandais…" disait-elle.

Le coin de ma couche s'étira en un sourire. Aller acheter un nouveau chandail pour le père de Minna complétait la routine du Samedi. Je rigolais.

" Ouais, pas de problème, je suis habituée" dis-je

" Merci, Au! Demain, je viens te chercher chez toi pour… Enfin, tu sais…"

Cela me frappa. Je l'avais complètement oubliée. L'avortement.

" Euh… Oui, oui » Je n'ai pas oubliée…" bafouillais-je, maladroitement. " Je serais prête" continuais-je, plus assurée.

Je sentis un bref soupir de soulagement, je devinais qu'elle souriait.

" Merci. On se voit demain, alors! "

Pendant que je raccrochais, je commençais à me diriger vers le magasin de vêtements le plus proche. Les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent automatiquement, mes pas me menèrent machinalement vers les vêtements d'hommes. Soudain, je vis une personne à la carrure de cheval que je commençais à reconnaître. Distraitement, je pris un chandail de la taille du père à Minna, priant pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Et je m'enfuis aux caisses, payant précipitamment avant de sortir, comme une folle, du magasin. Je replaçais nerveusement une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille, les joues en feu. «Dante» ce nom résonnait dans mon crâne et fit étrangement battre mon cœur à la chamade. Je posais ma main sur ma poitrine, m'obligeant à me calmer et me traitant d'idiote finie une centaine de fois. Il était temps de rentrer.

" Aurore, viens dîner! " me cria mon père d'en bas.

Je descendis les escaliers menant au salon et à la salle a manger. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je tournais la tête pour que l'on ne me voie pas. Lucas était encore là. Je m'assis silencieusement. Manger rapidement et retrouver à ma chambre, incognito. Ouais, bon plan! J'enfourchais ma première bouchée.

" Lucas et moi, c'est normal que l'on soit bon amis, nos noms se ressemble tant! " s'exclamait Lucie.

Je manquais de m'étouffer et me renfrogna encore plus. Mes parents rirent, mais je n'entendais pas Lucas. Je sentais un regard posé sur moi. Mon regard croisa celui de Lucas. Incapable de le supporter, je détournais la tête. Une fois que j'eu finis, je sortis de table et alla rincer mon plat. Je souhaitais un bref «Bonne nuit!» et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Une chaise grinça sur le sol et des pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Le corps de Lucie bloqua le passage au mien.

" Alors, Au? Tu n'as pas parlé à Luc depuis qu'Il est arrivé! Je l'ai invité juste pour toit! Tu sais que c'est impoli d'ignoré un invité qui sera présent chez nous pendant plus de dix mois? Oui, j'ai eu l'amabilité de l'invité pour qu'il puisse aller plus facilement à son université. N'avais-tu pas encore un béguin sur lui? "

Sale pouffiasse… L'envie ne me manquait pas le lui lancer une réplique bien placé, mais je me contentais d'un simple «dégage» et montais les escaliers avant de m'enfermer dans mon antre. Une larme d'humiliation coula sur ma joue. Rageusement, je mis mon pyjamas et allais me coucher. Ma nuit fut agitée. J'ai fais plusieurs cauchemars qui incluait Lucas qui me disait qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé et du visage vague de Dante…

Je regardais l'heure ; 8h30… Merde! Je sautais de mon lit et courus jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois déshabillée, je pris une douche extrêmement rapide pour aller m'habiller en vitesse après. Les cheveux dégoulinant, projetait de l'eau partout et mouillaient partiellement ma chambre. 8h40. Il ne me restait plus qu'à déjeuner. Minna venais me chercher à 8h45 pour aller à l'hôpital où elle se ferait me dépêchais d'avaler ma dernière bouchée de toasts, me fis un toque coiffée-décoiffée rapidement et me hâtais de prendre mon sac, (un sac de sortie genre sacoche longue…). Je poussais un soupir de soulagement que Minna n'était pas encore là. Je regardais ma montre : 8h45. Pila à l'Heure. Je m'asseyais sur le bord des escaliers et attendis ma meilleure amie. À cette heure matinale, en octobre, l'air était frais et charger d'odeurs agréable à humer.

Heureusement, je n'eu pas à attendre plus de deux minutes (si j'aurais attendus longtemps, j'aurais eu un rhume avec mes cheveux trempés). J'embarquais dans la voiture de la famille John, dis un «Bonjour» que j'essayais de faire paraître joyeux. Les parents de Minna nous déposâmes à la clinique. Avant de sortir, les parents de Minna dirent à celle-ci :

" Tu sais, Minn, tu peux toujours changer d'avais. Peut-importe ton choix, nous serons toujours fière de toi" disait sa mère.

Minna hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et nous sortîmes de l'automobile. Aucune parole ne dépassa sa bouche jusqu'à la salle d'attente du docteur. Après quelques minutes, assises sur ces chaises inconfortables, elle consentit à parler.

" Au? Comment c'est passé ta retenue avec le prof d'anglais? " Commença-t-elle. " J'ai… J'ai remarquée que tu ne voulais pas en parler avant-hier, mais… tu me connais…" termina-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Le coin de ma bouche s'étira. Minna n'était jamais capable d'attendre pour savoir quelque chose. Cela s'additionnait à sa curiosité phénoménale.

" Eh, bien…" murmurais-je.

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé déjà? Mon sourire s'effaça. Je venais de réaliser quelque chose. Il a du faire cela parce que… wow… Ça sonnait maintenant très humiliant dans ma tête. Il a du faire cela parce qu'il voulait simplement me tester ou se faire un étudiante ou dans ce style là. Mes joues devinrent rouges de honte. Quelle idiote de l'avoir laisser faire!

" Il… Il m'a…"Le mot se coinça dans ma gorge. Je déglutis difficilement. "… embrassée. "

Les yeux de Minna s'agrandirent d'un coup.

" Q…Quoi? Il t'a vraiment embrassé…?" balbutia-t-elle.

Je pointais mon cou et soufflais un bref «ici…». Je devais avoir l'air d'une tomate Je sentais mon cœur battre hâtivement et je commençais à avoir un peu chaud. Est-ce que ça va toujours me faire cet effet là, de penser à lui? Me dis-je intérieurement.

Les minutes qui suivirent, Minna me supplia pour avoir plus de détails. Je refusais, j'avais top honte.

" Tu… Tu crois qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il voulait… «Essayer» une étudiante?... " Murmurais-je à Minna.

Ma meilleure amie n'eu pas le temps de me répondre, le médecin l'appela à ce moment. Avant qu'elle se lève, je lui pressais doucement la main, lui donnant un tant soit peu de courage. En guise de remerciement, Minna me fit un sourire crispé.

" Va, tu es courageuse…" lui soufflais-je.

Elle redressa un peu les épaules avant d'entrer dans la salle. Je me tortillais les doigts, j'espérais que tout irait bien pour elle. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, je vis Minna sortir, les yeux légèrement bouffis. Elle avait pleuré. Minna ne pleurait jamais. Elle se réfugia dans mes bras. Minna ne sanglote pas. Elle pleure. Tout doucement. Tout doucement… Je la serrais contre moi, attendant qu'elle aille mieux. Après quelques minutes, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. Son souffle se fit plus régulier.

" Sa va…?" lui murmurais-je.

Comme réponse, elle me fit un simple sourire. Plus ou moins rassurée, je relâchais mes bras autours d'elle. D'un simple regard, Minna me fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête à rentrée. Lentement, nous sortîmes de la clinique et respirâmes un grand bol d'air frais, avant de se diriger vers un parc non loin de là.

" Alors, avec Dante? "

Depuis que nous étions au parc, nous n'avions dit mot. Nous regardions silencieusement les nuages passer, nous cachant un bref moment l'éclat si lumineux du soleil.

" Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…" dis-je, admirant les cumulus.

" Mais…?"

" Rien. Je suis juste confuse. "

Minna prit un temps avant de me répondre.

" Tu sais, si tu désire avoir une relation stable avec lui, il te faudrait être hyper discrète. Si tu te fais prendre, il y a des chances que la police s'en mêle, et bonjour la merde! Il se ferait virer de l'école et toi aussi. Tu couleras ton année. Tu redoublerais et auras de la misère à intégrer les universités après. Lui, sa vie sera foutue en plus de payer une énorme amende. "

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, sérieusement, elle avait débitée tellement vite que j'ai presqu'eu de la misère à suivre… Mais je comprenais le sens de ses paroles. Elle était carrément contre.

" … Mais si tu es amoureuse, cela en vaudra la peine. Joue le tout pour le tout. " reprit-elle sérieusement.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre, en souriant ;

" Sauf, que je ne suis même pas encore sur…" riais-je.

Étrangement, je me sentais soudain plus légère, plus heureuse. C'était à croire que ses paroles avaient changé quelque chose…

" Lucas… Il va habiter chez moi un certain temps…" dis-je.

Minna écarquilla les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

" Quoi? "

" Ouais… Lucie l'a invité" maugréais-je.

" Attend… Tu es encore amoureuse de lui, non? "

La chaleur me monta aux joues, " oui, un peu. "

" Je le savais, mais je ne crois pas qu'il en vaut la peine. Lucas est trop proche de Lucie, il lui est plus difficile de résister à son charme. "

J'acquiesçais, ça, je le savais que trop bien. Minna me prit la main et me traîna jusqu'au restaurant à coté. Oubliant nos problèmes respectifs, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Chialant contre la musique nulle qu'ils nous mettaient, contre ce sale serveur qui sentait l'eau de Cologne à plein nez. De comment les personnes réussissais à faire tel ou tel chose dans les Guinness Records. Sans que je puisse l'en empêchée, elle paya l'addition.

" Disons que ça remboursera le chandail! " dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je réalisais, le chandail! Je fouillais dans mon sac et lui tendis. Elle me remercia et décrocha son portable. Ses parents arrivaient dans deux minutes. Ils me déposèrent chez moi.

" Prends soin de toi, Au. On se voit demain, ok? " dit Minna

Je lui souris avant de la regarder s'en aller. J'avais l'impression que ce que je vivais ces temps-ci allaient très bientôt se terminer… Surement mon imagination.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Ça fait toujours plaisir :P Je suis encore désolée pour les fautes, j'essayerais de modifier cela ce week-end, je suis assez chargée. Enfin bon, le plan de l'histoire est développé jusqu'à présent au 7ème chapitre et il y aura ENVIRON quinze chapitre ou peut-être plus :) <strong>

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne journée**

**Nanao-chan07**


End file.
